


Summer Vacation

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel





	Summer Vacation

Hagrid paused from the hoeing to wipe the sweat from his forehead. His beetle black eyes landed on a pure snowy white owl as it circled into one of the dungeon windows. Hagrid shook his head but didn’t do anything more than begin hoeing again.

A soft hoot announced the presence of Hedwig to Severus as he was bent over a cauldron.

Severus sighed and straightened up feeling the muscles across his back pull from the long hours of working bent over a cauldron. He took a moment to stretch before walking over to the owl.

Hedwig obliged by holding her leg out to the Professor. Severus carefully untied the large envelope and conjured cool water in a silver bowl.

A smile only Dumbledore ever saw spread across Snape’s face when he recognized the untidy scrawl addressed to himself.

There was no letter only a series of pictures.

Harry smiled up at Severus from the first picture wearing a scandalously small pair of shorts with his toes digging in the pale white sand. The ocean was sparkling like a thousand diamonds on a blue blanket. Severus gently rubbed one long caloused finger over the man looking so much like a child before slipping the top picture behind the others.

In the second picture Harry is holding his arms out leaning against an unseen wind that ruffles his black hair. Severus remembers from his childhood that you always feel weightless when you lean into the wind. Severus smiles at the Harry in the picture because he looks so happy. He is glad Harry can finally relax and enjoy some of the good things life has to offer as he slides the picture behind the others.

In the third picture Harry is laying on his back under an inky black sky that looks like a huge canopy that is back lit with holes punched in it. Harry is wearing a loose white jumper with those tiny shorts as he moves his lit wand in front of himself. It looks as if he is signaling UFO’s. There is a broad smile on Harry’s face so that Severus has no doubt he is happy as he moves this one behind the others.

In the fourth picture Harry is on his broom zooming across the sky waving wildly at Severus. A few of the moves he does makes Severus think Harry should be strapped on to his broom or at least holding on with care. However the picture Harry’s hands are busy waving in the air. Severus gives a soft chuckle as he slides this picture back to join the others.

Harry is standing on a rock holding a sign in front of himself that reads, “I wish you were here.”

Hagrid pauses to watch Professor Snape leave the Castle making for the front gates. He scratches his head a moment as he wonders where Snape is going before he goes back to the hoeing.


End file.
